Neue Liebe, neue Freunde, neues Haus?
by natsucat
Summary: Jemand will sich umbringen und dieser jemand schickt Draco einen Abschiedsbrief.Damit fängt die Story an und es geht immer weiter.WarningOOC,Slash,ShounenAi,ShoujoAi
1. Letzter Brief?

Hiho

Es geht um... verrat ich doch nicht, das dürft ihr selbst lesen ;P

Aber es wir kein one-shot und ich war n bischen depri als ich den brief geschrieben hab also, nehmt es mir nicht übel wenn er so schlecht ist, ja!

Viel spaß beim lesen

... -brief anfang + ende

(mein blabla)

„blablabla"

/denkddenk/

(zahl) -bemerkung wird am ende der story preisgegeben da es zu dem Zeitpunkt bloß beim lesen stören würde...sogar ungemein, die andern Sachen find ich, stören nicht sooo oder lenken ab...

´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´

Wer?

Nur ich.

Niemand!

Allein.

Keiner?

Nein.

Wie immer.

Es gibt sie nicht.

Wieso?

Liebe?

Nichts.

Kein Herz.

Was suchen sie?

Man kann die Liebe nicht finden.

Es gibt sie nicht.

Ruhe?

Liebe?

Freude?

Frieden?

Freiheit?

Verstehen?

Es gibt sie nicht oder sie sind nur sehr schwer zu bekommen

Tod!

Hass!

Krieg!

Schuld!

Kampf!

Verderben!

Es gibt sie, man kriegt sie leichter als alles andere.

Was will ich?

Wenn es sie nicht gibt, wofür lohnt es sich zu leben?

Ruhe?

Hat niemand im Leben.

Liebe?

Wenn, dann unerfüllt.

Freude?

Woher sollte ich die haben?

Frieden?

Wird es nie geben, vor allem nicht für mich.

Freiheit?

Man ist nie frei. Von der Geburt ist man in die Gesellschaft eingegliedert, wird nach ihren Maßstäben erzogen und gliedert man sich aus gibt es Ärger. Man ist immer ein Gefangener, solange man lebt.

Verstehen?

Wen oder was soll man verstehen können wenn man sich selbst nicht versteht? Niemand hat je alle Geheimnisse über sich selbst aufgedeckt, erst recht nicht selber.

Niemand.

Nichts.

Allein.

Keiner.

Jeder ist verloren, man kann sich nicht auf irgendwen verlassen, nicht mal auf sich selbst.

Keiner versteht den anderen.

Nichts lebt.

Man sagt man lebt, aber tut man das wirklich?

Seid ihr euch sicher dass ihr lebt?

Spielt ihr euch nicht selbst etwas vor?

Ihr Heuchler?

Ich seh ihr ins Auge.

Ich verstehe was ich zu tuhen habe.

Die Realität wurde mir schmerzhaft aufgedrückt.

Ich konnte sie nicht zurückdrängen.

Sie schlug pausenlos auf mich ein bis ich mich nicht mehr wehrte.

Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr.

Alles brach über mich herein.

Versteht doch und hört auf euch zu belügen.

Ihr wollt Ruhe?

Ihr wollt Frieden?

Für euch?

Dann seid selbstsüchtig!

Ich für meinen Teil habe meinen Weg gefunden und gehe ihn auch.

Niemand hält mich mehr auf, ich verlasse euch.

Keiner wird mich finden außer dir.

Aber du wirst nicht suchen.

Wie war das mit der unerfüllten Liebe?

Nun.

Ich verlasse dich jetzt.

Ich verlasse dich, zu den andren habe ich nie gehört.

Keiner hat mich je verstanden.

Hast du mich verstanden?

Ich weiß es nicht, aber du gabst mir immer wieder ein kleines bischen Kraft, doch nun kannst auch du mir nicht helfen.

Tut mir leid,

ich liebte dich,

tue es immer noch,

doch bald hörst du kein Laut mehr von mir,

sei unbesorgt, ich lasse dir deine zusammengereimten

Freuden und dein Leben.

Doch bedenke,

alles kann wie eine Seifenblase

zerplatzen, explodieren, sterben.

Dann erwarte ich dich bei mir...

Ich habe immer auf dich gewartet und werde es auch jetzt tuhen.

Ich warte im Jenseits.

Er saß auf seinem Bett und hatte vor wenigen Minuten einer Schneeeule das Fenster geöffnet, welche einem gewissem schwarzhaarigem Gryffindor gehörte und von der er niemals erwartet hatte einen Brief zugestellt zu kriegen, dennoch freute er sich über den Brief.

Er nahm und las und lief schon durch die Gänge zum Gryffindorturm das war der Brief noch nicht einmal sanft auf den boden gesegelt.

Vor der fetten Dame bat er um Einlass den er nicht bekam, womit er ihr einen Stillezauber auferlegte und das Gemälde gewaltsam zur Seite schob.

In ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum war niemand mehr, wieso auch? Es war schließlich gegen drei Uhr nachts.

Dich das intressierte den Jungen nicht, er lief voller Ungeduld nach oben in den Schlafsaal der 6. Klasse und besah sich die Betten.

Es standen 5 im Raum, 4 waren belegt und der letzte Junge war überhaupt nicht da.

„Verflucht!" , entkroch es ihm in seiner Aufregung und er lief wieder hinaus, nahm den Zauber nicht mehr von dem Gemälde und lief überall im Schloss herum.

Er war auf dem Astronomieturm, in den Kerkern, in jedem weiterem stock und konnte Gott sei Dank den Lehrern ausweichen und sich verstecken falls welche in seine Nähe kamen.

Lautlos lief der Junge weiter.

Hinaus auf die Ländereien.

Lief so schnell er konnte darüber.

Er lief durch den Wald, jedoch so schnell und in einer Gestalt in dem ihn niemand angreifen würde.

Er lief zum See und letztendlich zum Quidditchfeld.

/Hier muss er sein, dachte der Junge verzweifelt und nahm seinen Zauberstab.

„Accio Besen"

Da kam sein Besen angeflogen doch bevor er halten konnte, war sein Besitzer schon aufgesprungen und sie hatten sich in die Lüfte geschwungen.

Von oben suchte er das Quidditchfeld ab.

Alles schien verloren, doch dann sah er einen einsamen Schatten auf der Slytherintribüne.

Er flog leise dorthin und landete vorsichtig und lautlos auf den Sitzen.

Doch der Grünäugige hatte ihn trotzdem entdeckt.

„Was willst du Malfoy? Habe ich dir nicht genug gesagt? Willst du noch mehr wissen? Mehr aus mir rausquetschen so wie die ganzen anderen? Dann tut es mir Leid für dich denn ich könnte dich nur anlügen, was ich dir schrieb war die reine Wahrheit und das einzige was ich fühle und denke. Geh doch einfach weg, lass mich alleine wie alle anderen und gönn es mir einfach ein bischen den wunderschönen und klaren Sternenhimmel ein letztes mal anzusehen, ich liebe die Höhe und deswegen möchte ich hier oben sterben, sonst noch was? Dann kann ich mir ja gleich in Ruhe die Arme aufschlitzen", sagte's und holte ein Teppichmesser raus.

Doch der blonde Slytherin ließ sich von den Worten nicht so beeindrucken oder verschrecken wie Harry es sich gedacht hatte. Denn nun umschlungen ihn zwei kräftige Arme von hinten, nahmen dem anderen das Messer aus den Händen, warfen es hinunter und verhagten sich wieder vor seiner Brust.

So saßen dort ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin in völliger Eintracht.

Der Gryffindor mit herunterbaumelnden Beinen und Armen , mit einem verschrecktem aber dennoch irgendwie leerem Blick, welcher von einem Slytherin umschlungen wurde und nun auch sein Kinn auf seiner linken Schulter hatte.

Der grauäugige blickte den Schwarzhaarigen fragend von der Seite an und sah wie ihm schließlich stumme Tränen der Verzweiflung über die Wange rannen, so dass er den Jungen in seinen Armen noch ein bischen fester drückte um ihm zu zeigen dass er NICHT allein war, NICHT einsam und das er NICHT traurig sein bräuchte. Doch der...:

„Lass mich doch endlich in Ruhe Draco, wieso lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe, ich hab hier keinen Platz, ich will meine Ruhe" , rannen noch mehr Tränen über seine Wange und so war der Slytherin schneller vorne als das Voldemort Crucio hätte sagen konnte und hatte den Schwarzhaarigen auf seinen Schoss gezogen.

Er küsste ihm kurzerhand jede einzelne Träne weg und sah ihm in die roten, verweinten Augen. Mit einem warmen Blick sagte er „ Ich liebe dich und ich könnte dich nie in Ruhe lassen. Wenn du sterben willst, mein Gott dann folg ich dir, wen du leben willst, dann auch, nichts und niemand kann mich jetzt noch von dir trennen", und ließ seine Lippen sanft auf die rosigen Lippen des Goldjungen wandern.

Der Potter schloss die Augen nach kurzem schrecken, schlingte seine Arme um des Malfoy's Hals und zog sich so nah heran das niemand sie trennen konnte.

Auch der Slytherin hatte seine Arme um sein „williges Opfer" gelegt, dass er um keinen Preis in der Welt wieder loslassen wollte, so auch der Gryffindor denn er hatte sich so dermaßen in Draco's Rücken gekrallt und drückte ihn so fest an sich, dass er dachte er hätte bald ein paar gequetschte Rippen mehr.

Doch ließen sie nicht voneinander ab und liebkosten des anderen Lippen unmerklich.

Um des beiden Nasen hatte sich ein seichter Rotschimmer gelegt, welcher immer intensiver wurde bis der Erbe der Malfoys mit seiner Zunge sanft über die Lippen seines Liebsten fuhren und um Einlass baten.

Doch dieser war von der Geste so überrascht dass er den Kuss löste, was sie sowieso bald dank Luftmangel hätten tun können, aber nicht müssen. (1)

Der Blonde hatte war mit was anderem gerechnet war aber dennoch glücklich und legte sich auf die Bank. Harry zog er mit, so dass dieser nun auf ihm lag. Draco kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss bedächtig die Augen, der Schwarzhaarige schloss ebenfalls die Augen und leckte seinen Kopf auf Draco's Brust ab.

„Spiel nicht mit mir und verrate mich nicht oder verleugne mich, denn auch ich liebe dich. Versprich es mir." , nuschelte er und verharrte dann reglos auf seinem Geliebtem.

Es war bloß ein ohne zu zögerndes, leise gesprochenes „Versprochen!"

Sie lagen noch eine Weile so da bis es langsam kalt wurde.

Sie standen auf, Draco legte seinen Arm um des schwarzhaarigen Hüfte und zauberte eine Decke um sie beide. Harry kuschelte sich an seinen Freund und so gingen sie zusammen ins Schloss zurück.

„Und jetzt?"

„Wie 'Und jetzt?'?"

„Muss ich jetzt in meinen Schlafsaal und du gehst in deinen oder...?" , lies Harry den Satz offen.

„Nein! Mein Gott! Ich lass dich doch nicht mehr alleine mein kleiner schwarzer Engel! Du kommst natürlich mit in mein Zimmer!"

So gingen sie nach unten in die Kerker und unterhielten sich noch ein bischen.

„Was meinst du mit deinem Zimmer?"

„Wie ich es sage wir gehen jetzt in mein Zimmer"

„Hast du etwa ein eigenes?"

„Ja natürlich! Du etwa nicht?"

Doch da fiel dem Slytherin ein das er ja gesehen hatte das die Gryffindors in Schlafsälen schliefen.

„Brauchst nicht antworten Engel." , sagte der Blonde noch und hielt schließlich vor einer Wand in der eine Schlange eingemeißelt war.

Die Wand war aus Schwarzem Marmor, so auch die Schlange.

Der Malfoy nannte das Passwort „Tom Vorlost Riddle" und spazierte durch den Durchgang als die Schlange erwachte sich aus ihren eingerollten Position befreite und einen großen Kreis bildete, sodass sie sich hätte in ihren Schwanz beißen können. Die Wand innerhalb des Kreises, also der Schlange, verschwand und auch Harry ging nach Draco hindurch.

Draco zog ihn durch den Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses und dann schließlich in sein eigen Zimmer.

Dort zaubert er Harry und sich Schlafanzüge an und legte sich ins Bett.

Harry betrachtete sich und Draco ausführlich. Eigentlich schlief er ja nur in Boxershorts, er hatte noch nie einen Schlafanzug, selbst im Winter zog ein einen riesigen warmen Pullover und eine ausgebeuelte Stoffhose an, da die Schlafanzüge von Dudley auf wunderbarer Weise sauber und heil blieben, so dass man sie wieder verkaufen konnte.

Sein Schlafanzug war Schwarz und aus Glanzsatin mit langen Ärmeln und langen Beinen.

Auf der linken Brust trohnte ein Silber-Goldener Drache der sich bis zum Ende des Schlafanzugoberteils nach unten zog.

Auch Dracos Schlafanzug sah so aus, mit dem winzigen Unterschied das sein Schlafanzug anstatt eines Drachen ein Phönix auf der rechten Brust hatte, dessen Flügel auch eingezogen wunderschön aussahen und dessen Schweif ebenfalls bis zum Ende des Schlafanzuges reichten. Doch auch dieser Schlafanzug war ansonsten aus schwarzem Satin und das Motiv in Silber-Gold.

Harry stand wahllos in der Gegend herum bis er ein „Komm her" vernahm und sah das Draco die Decke neben sich anhob.

Schneller als man gucken konnte hatte sich der Schwarzhaarige an den Blonden gekuschelt und seinen Kopf in dessen Halsbeuge vergraben.

Der Slytherin nahm den Kopf des kleineren und schob ihn so nach oben das er ihm einen sanften Kuss aufdrücken , und vor dem Schlafen mit ihm reden konnte und dabei in seine wunderschönen smaragdfarbenen Augen sehen konnte.

Sein Liebster sah einfach atemberaubend süß aus mit dem angehauchtem Rot-Ton um die Nase, den smaragdfarbenen Augen und den rabenschwarzen Haaren. Sie redeten noch den ganzen Morgen über ihre Feindschaft und ihre Liebe und über alles was in den letzten 6 Jahren passiert war ohne das sie dies wirklich wollten.

Als Entschuldigung bekam der Gryffindor immer einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn gehaucht und der Slytherin einen auch die Nase oder auf die Wange.

Endlich hatten sie sich ausgesprochen und konnten einander vertrauen.

Draco hatte erfahren das sich der Jüngere schon seit Ende des 5 Schuljahres nichts mehr mit seinen ehemaligen besten Freunden zu tun hatte und diese ihm nur noch Vorwürfe machten oder ihn ignorierten und im Stich ließen. Auch das der kleinere schwarze Magie schon seit des vierten Jahrs lernte, eigentlich hatte er nur wegen dem Trimagischem Turnier damit angefangen aber er fand es so spannend das er weiter lernte, und nur noch mit ein paar wenigen Gryffindors oder Ex-Griyffindors verstand.

Die meisten Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und natürlich Hufflepuffsmachten ihm immer noch Vorwürfe wegen Cedric und Sirius ( die, die davon wussten) und der ganze Orden war auch nicht mehr nett zu Harry.

Er hatte wohl seinen ganzen halt verloren, er vertraute nur noch wenigen ‚Leuten und war mit ihnen befreundet oder so.

Das waren: Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigen, Fred und George Weasley, Bill und Charly Weasley und Ginny Weasley.

„ Neville und Seamus üben ebenfalls mit mir die schwarze Magie aus oder besser, wir lernen sie ; Beide haben sich auch mit mir damit beschäftigt Animagi zu werden, wir haben es geschafft... und die sechs wissen auch das ich schwul bin und das ich dich liebe." , beendete Harry seine Ausführung als erster.

„Meine Familie liegt sehr viel Wert darauf wie sie nach draußen hin ankommen, das hast du ja schon bemerkt und es gibt bei mir auch nur sehr wenige denen ich vertraue. Bei mir sind es Blaise Zabini ist mein bester Freund, Serverus Snape ist im übrigem mein Patenonkel, seine Frau Silja Snape und seine Tochter Selina Snape. Selina ist zwar nicht meine leibliche Schwester, aber ich kenne sie von klein auf, wir verstehen uns ohne Worte und könne je nachdem scherzhaft oder ernst sein. Genauso können wir auch miteinander reden und wir vertrauen uns ziemlich. Sie ist eben wie eine Schwester für mich. Sie hat mich immer aufgebaut wenn meine Eltern sich... gestritten haben oder...oder... wenn..."

Der Slytherin musste erst einmal tief Luft holen damit er weiterreden konnte.

„Oder...wenn...er seine Probleme...an mir...abgelassen hat. Allerdings weiß niemand außer dir und ihr das mein Vater...also...das er mich...misshandelt...aber denk jetzt nicht er vergewaltigt mich oder so!"

„Wär' ja noch schöner!" , murmelte der blonde noch kurz bevor Harry seine Hand nahm und er weitersprach.

„Er...lässt seine Wut nur in Form von...Flüchen...an mir ab...oder Schlägen...und so weiter. Erschreck dich jetzt bitte nicht."

Draco machte eine bestimmte Bewegung mit der Hand und die Illusion fiel von ihm ab. Er setzte sich auf und drehte seinen Rücken dem schwarzhaarigem Gryffindor zu. Dieser sog scharf die Luft ein und zog den Slytherin in eine liebevolle Umarmung von hinten, so wie er es vor wenigen Stunden noch bei ihm auf dem Quidditchfeld tat.

Draco lehnte sich an den smaragdäugigen, schloss ebenfalls seine Augen und ließ sich sanfte Küsse auf den Nacken und auf die Schultern hauchen.

Es war Freitag morgen, da gestern erst die Erstklässler eingeschult worden waren und er gehört hatte wie Albus (-reif für die Klapse-) Dumbi sagte das heute eine neue Mitschülerin eintreffen würde und die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Er lies das mit Snape's Familie und Draco's Vater erst mal auf sich beruhen.

So entschloss er sich Draco abzulenken und schnitt eben dies Thema an.

„Weißt du eigentlich wer die neue Schülerin ist die in unseren Jahrgang kommt? Oder die Neue Lehrerin?" , fragte Harry in einem aufmunterndem, fragend-neugierigem Ton.

Die Frage erzielte die gewünschte Wirkung und Draco fing an zu lachen.

„Du bist auch überhaupt nicht neugierig oder?"

„Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich? Ich doch nicht! Siehst du nicht den imaginären Heiligenschein über meinem Kopf?" , fragte der schwarzhaarige und sah pfeifend auf eine Ecke der Zimmerdecke.

„Doch, doch mein Engelchen, ich seh 's!" ,sprach's und beide brachen synchron ins Lachen aus.

5 Uhr morgens, kein Schwein in Hogwarts wach, aber zwei Jungen liegen in den Kerkern vor Lachen auf dem Boden. (Na da will ich dabei sein! xD)

„Also jetzt mal wirklich weißt du wer die beiden sind? Oder wenigstens eine?" , fragte Harry der sich schnaufend und den Bauch halten das Bett hochschleppte. Lachen ist ja auch so anstrengend! (bestätige ich gebe dem voll und ganz recht...wenn's richtig schlimm ist mit dem .lachen bleib ich sogar 10 minuten oder so liegen (des öfteren lieg ich deswegen auch mal einfach so auf der Straße° na ja, unsere Straße is ja eh nicht sooooo befahren-30 Zone- ok, es kommen alle 5 Minuten Autos.. oder auch alle 2, aber was soll's!) Dann kuller ich halt mal liebenswürdigerweise zurseite damit sie mich nicht überfahren ))

„Du darfst dich freuen Engel, ich weiß sogar bei beiden wer sie sind!" , grinste Draco seinen Freund an und legte sich ebenfalls wieder in sein Bett und schon kuschelte sich etwas an ihn.

„Und? Was weißt du? Erzähl!" forderte der Gryffindor.

„Aaaaaaaaaaalsooooooooooooo..." , begann Draco um seinen Freund ein bischen zu ärgern.

„ Sie heißen beide Snape, die eine ist meine „Schwester", ich kann sie nich mehr als beste Freundin bezeichnen sie ist eben viel mehr, und Sev's Tochter. Die neue Lehrerin ist seine Frau und ebenfalls eine liebenswerte Person. Beide konnten heute noch nicht kommen das sie etwas wichtiges noch nicht geklärt hatten und sie freuen sich schon ganz doll auf Hogwarts um endlich nicht die ganze Zeit von ihrem Vater und Ehemann getrennt zu sein!" , ratterte der Blonde auf einmal so schnell runter dass man schon fast nichts verstanden hätte.

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaha!" , antwortete der Schwarzhaarige einfallsreich und kuschelte sich wieder an seinen Freund: „Danke Dray!"

„Ach! Ich vergaß! Ich bin auch ein Animagi, ich hab's mit Blaise gelernt" , grinste der Junge mit den grauen Sturmböen als Augenfarbe.

Überrascht, wenn auch nicht sonderlich viel, denn er hatte es erwartet, blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf: „Was bist du denn für ein Tier?"

„Nicht welcheS, sondern welchE heißt das" , grinste der blonde Slytherin geheimnisvoll.

„Ach?" , fragte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor, ließ sich nicht beeindrucken und plapperte dann munter drauflos: „Kannst du dich in mehrere Tier verwandeln? Ich auch! Weißt du noch? In Verwandlung als wir das Thema Animagi hatten? Da meinte unsere Schrumpelprof.

(2) doch dass es drei, beziehungsweise vier Animagi-Verwandlungs "-klassen" , "-steigungen" oder auch "ebenen" gibt."

Draco nickte, er wusste was sein Engel meinte.

„Die vier Verwandlungs "-klassen" oder "-steigungen" sind:

1. Überhaupt keine Verwandlung möglich

2. Eine Verwandlungsform möglich

3. Zwei Verwandlungsformen möglich + Eine Gestalt hohen Ranges (z.B. Phoenix)

4.Unbegrenzte Möglichkeit an Verwandlungsformen + Drei Gestalten hohen Ranges.

Die 4 Klasse, Steigung oder Ebene, ganz wie man es zu benennen beliebt, kann nur von nicht menschlichen Wesen ausgeführt werden, aber ebenfalls nicht von magischen Tieren oder sonstigen unmagischen Wesen (Trolle, Riesen, etc.). Die vierte Ebene kann man nur erreichen wenn man ein:

1. Veela

2. Engel

3. Vampir

4. Elfe

5. Elbe

6. Feen

Wobei es Feen auch nur sehr selten gelingt das sie überhaupt Animagi werden, bei Engeln ist es unwahrscheinlich das sie Animagi werden, weil sie es nicht brauchen und eigentlich auch nicht wollen.

Elben werden eigentlich nie Animagi da sie denken kein Geschöpf / magisches Wesen sei schöner als sie...jedenfalls ist dies bei den meisten so.

Elfen, Vampiren und Veelas fällt es sehr leicht ein Animagi zu werden, so wie es den Elben und Engeln auch leicht fällt.

Elfen, Vampire und Veelas werden am häufigsten Animagi von den 6 Sorten die diese hohe ebene erreichen können. Den Elfen fällt es am leichtesten von allen Geschöpfen der Erde, nur Gott weiß warum!

"

Nur mal so, bei mir sind Engel jetzt nicht irgendwelche Tücher-verdecke-das-nötigste Scheißer die oben schon über dem Himmel bei „Gott" leben und dort oben allesamt auf ihren Wolken Harfe spielen und 'n Zupfkonzert veranstalten ( zur info- die Harfe ist ein so genanntes „Zupf- Instrument" – wenn ich mich richtig erinnern kann°) Sie leben bei mir zwar über den Wolken aber dort gibt's kein Gott, kein Exquisa (is doch diese werbung mit den Engeln im Himmel und der Küche und so, oder?) und KEINE HARFEN! Die Wolkenmöbel- meinet wegen aber der Rest...könnt ihr kniggen!

So fing Draco an zu reden: „Lass mich raten: Du bist ebenfalls auf der vierten Ebene, hast mehrer Verwandlungen drauf, dir ist es sau leicht gefallen die Verwandlungen zu lernen und Longbottom und Finnigen sind grad mal auf der zweiten oder dritten Ebene und für die ist es sauschwer gewesen. Richtig?"

„Ähm..ja! Woher weißt du das?" , fragte der Gryffindor erstaunt und der blonde antwortete ihm mit: „Mir ist es mit Blaise nicht anders ergangen und ich habe mir auch schon meine Gedanken gemacht. Mir ist auch eingefallen dass ich ein Elf, ein Veela oder ein Vampir sein könnte, das gilt dann wohl auch für dich, und wenn du dir das ebenso überlegt hattest können wir uns nachher ja mal durch die Bibliothek schlagen um rauszufinden ob wir beiden Elfen sind und überhaupt nachzuschauen WIE wir das überprüfen können. Ok!"

„Ähm...okay!"

„Gut! Dann kann ich ja endlich..." , ließ er den Satz offen, kneifte die Augen zu, stürzte sich regelrecht auf seinen Engel und knuddelte ihnl bis er nicht mehr konnte.

„...Was war das?..."

„...Ich hab dich geknuddelt."

„Ahja...und wieso?"

„Weil ich das schon immer mal tun wollte Engelchen, nu hatte ich mal die Gelegenheit, muss man ja nutzen,ne " , sprach's, grinste und gab dem andern einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich denke du wirst trotzdem noch viele Gelegenheiten dazu haben"

Die nächsten 15 Minuten tat sich dann nichts mehr bis...

„Hmmm" , kam es nachdenklich von Harry.

„Hm?" , kam es fragend von Draco und noch ein „Hmmmm" entfleuchte Harrys Mund.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn los? Oder willst du dich nur noch per hmmmen mit mir verständigen!" , fragte der Blonde a bisele angepisst von dieser „Antwort" auf seine perfekte mit Wörten konstalierte Frage.

(Was schreib ich denn da???...Was'n deutsch... hoffnungslos! )

„Ich hab bloß die Decke angestarrt und überlegt ob man das Haus wechseln kann."

Erschrocken setze Draco sich auf : „Warum das denn?"

„Naja, erstens will ich bei dir sein, zweitens schickt es sich nicht wenn ein Gryff und ein Slyth zusammen sind und drittens bin ich meine nervigen Ex-Freunde los, den Unterricht lass ich mal aussenvor."

„Und was ist mit deinen Freunden? Longbottom und Finnigen mein ich!"

„Ach, die würden mitkommen wenn's gehen würde."

„Was bitte?"

„Das heißt wie bitte (sagt meine Lehrerin und meine Schwester auch immer xD) und ich hab gesagt die würden mitkommen wenn's ginge, denen geht Gryffindor nämlich auch tierisch aufn Geist, ach ich vergaß Lee Jordan zu erwähnen oder? Bei meinen Freunden und Vertrauten? Sorry, hab ich echt verpennt zu erzählen °!"

„Aha...also soweit ich weiß darf man das Haus wechseln, allerdings nur wenn mindestens eine Person bereit ist denjenigen im Haus aufzunehmen und wenn der Hauslehrer des jeweiligen Hauses in das man will erlaubt das man ins Haus kommt."

„Oh mist! Dann kann ich's mir abschminken!"

Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum?"

„Weil Snape mich nicht leiden kann und der mich garantiert nicht in sein Haus lässt."

„DU glaubst echt Onkel Sev mag dich nicht?"

„Glauben? WISSEN tu ich es! Der macht mich doch fertig sobald er mich sieht!"

„Klar!" , grinste der Blondschopf.

„Wenn man einen Befehl hat sollte man den möglichst ausführen"

Nun guckte der „Goldene Junge" überrascht.

„Ein Befehl? Wie meinst du das? Was für ein Befehl? Von wem?" , fragte er nach.

„Siehst du, ich sag doch du bist neugierig!" , lachte der Blonde, aber dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Nein jetzt echt mal, Serverus hat mir erzählt dass er es Leid ist dich immer fertig zu machen, dass es irgendwann auch mal anstrengend wird und dass er kleinen Bock mehr auf diesen bekloppten Befehl von Dumbis Seite aus hat."

„Er hat eine Befehl von Dumbi bekommen dass er mich fertig machen soll?" , fragte der Gryffindor erstaunt.

„Jap! Sowas in der Art. Eigentlich mag er dich sogar leiden, und wenn du in Slytherin wärst hätte er höchstens noch eine winzigen Grund dich zu ärgern oder fertig zu machen."

„Ach findest du Rache ist ein winziger Grund?"

„Rache? Was...? Ach so! Das meinst du! Du meinst wegen deinem Vater oder?"

„Äh, ja..."

„Ach, alles nur gelogen, die haben sich nie gestritten und Sev wurde auch nie fertig gemacht. Alles nur wegen dem Befehl. Er brauchte ja 'nen Grund dich so fertig zu machen, ne. Das einzige was er vielleicht noch machen würde ist dass er dich ärgern würde, aber das macht er bei allen, eigentlich ist er ein Spaßvogel...auch wenn man es außerhalb von Slytherin nicht glaubt" , grinste der Grauäugige wieder.

WUMS

Da hat eine Kinnlade wieder Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht. )

„Das...das ist doch nicht dein ernst...oder?" , fragte der Gryffindor ungläubig nach. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben dass Snape in Wirklichkeit ein...ein...ein... WITZBOLD sein sollte...Verkehrte Welt? Außerdem...wir konnte Draco es wagen mit ein paar locker herausgesprochenen Sätzen sein halb-ordentliches Weltbild kaputt machen? HALLO? Ok, er wusste das Dumbi nicht so wirklich „Ich-bin-ein-alter-Opi-der-niemandem-was-zu-Leide-tun-kann" ist.

„Doch doch...ich versteh dass du es nicht so ganz glauben kannst, aber du wirst schon sehen" , sagts fröhlich und machte PatPat (klopfte) beim Gryffindor auf der Schulter.

Der Gryffindor ließ sich ziemlich fertig in die Kissen zurück fallen , er war bei der Mitteilung von Snape hochgefahren (° wer nich?).

Draco guckte auf die Uhr und: „ Es ist 6, wir könnten mal eben zu Snape gehen und wegen deinem Hauswechsel fragen."

„Und was ist mit Neville und Seamus? Besonders Seamus will mit mir wechseln, der hat nämlich den gleichen Grund wie ich, nicht nur die Gryffs, verstehst du was ich meine Schatz?" , griente der Junge mit den grünen Augen seinen Freund an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Er wurde wie erwartet hellhörig.

„Ach ja? Wen denn? Weiblich oder männlich, lass mich gleich raten, ja?" , smilte der Slytherin.

„Männlich, unser Jahrgang"

„Unser Jahrgang? Männlich?"

„Theodor Nott?"

Kopfschütteln.

„Doch nicht Vincent Crabbe?"

Kopfschütteln.

„Nein! Nich Gregory Goyle, bitte nicht!"

Kopfschütteln.

„Hääää? Wer denn dann?"

Grinsen.

„Ich?"

Kopfschütteln.

„Wer dann verdammt noch mal?"

Grinsen.

„Er ist dein bester Freund..." , griente der Gryffindor ihn noch mal an.

KLATSCH

Da hat sich jemand die flache Hand gegen seine Stirn geschlagen.

„Ups, ich hatte Blaise ja ganz vergessen..hähähähä...-.- "

„Jap, Seamus ist in Blaise verknallt, aber von mir hast du das nicht" , grinste der schwarzhaarige wieder. Doch nun grinste auch der Slytherin.

„Was hast du denn?" , fragte Harry seinen Freund.

„Rate mal in wen Blaise verliebt ist." Dracos Grinsen zog sich vom einem Ohr zum anderen.

„NEIN!" -verwundert, ungläubig

„Doch." -fröhlich

„Nich wirklich." -grinsend

„Doch doch!" - ebenfalls grinsend.

„Ich weiß was ich jetzt als nächstes machen werde! Machst du mit?"

„Natürlich, ich will ja das Blaise mit dem Seamus genauso glücklich wird wie ich mit dir"

Und schon bekam der Gryffindor einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Na dann, auf auf, wir wollen doch zu Onkel Sev und ihn wegen euch dreien fragen...wobei, was ist mit Neville? Also, ich weiß nicht, er ist doch so schlecht in Zaubertränke! Ausserdem raubt er Onkel Sev immer den letzen Nerv..."

Mit einem Grinsen von Harry kam die Antwort.

„Denkst du! Sagen wir mal so, man muss ja nicht sein ganzes Wissen preisgeben...wenn er in Zaubertränke alle Tränke als Gryffindor hinbekommen würde, wäre das schon seltsam...Er ist eigentlich ziemlich schlau...weißt du...das Wissen was er zeigt ist grad mal...vielleicht...ein Fünftel von dem was er in Wirklichkeit kann und weiß bei den ganzen Fächern, in Zaubertränke zeigt er logischerweise gar nix."

Kräuterkunde ist ein leichtes Fach, also geben wir da unser ganzes Wissen preis...na ja, jedenfalls er – Seamus und ich nur die Hälfte, wir kriegen dann zwar noch schlechtere Noten, aber na ja... wir müssen uns halt alle ein bischen dumm stellen damit nicht auffällt das wir eigentlich ziemlich schlau sind...wir haben nämlich kein Bock auf einen „Granger - Titel"...in Slytherin werden wir unser Wissen dann wohl offenbaren müssen"

WUMS

Der Boden hat heute morgen zum zweiten Mal eine neue Bekanntschaft gewonnen...

„Nich dein Ernst!" , kam es ungläubig vom Slytherin.

„Doch, doch... so, ich geh jetzt duschen, wenn ich darf, bis gleich Schatz. Ich brauch keine 10 Minuten!"

Und schon war der Gryffindor mit seinen Sachen im Bad verschwunden und ließ einen verwirrten Slytherin in seinem Bett zurück der ihm noch hinterherrief: „Mehr Zeit geb ich dir auch sicherlich nicht!"

(9 Minuten und 59 Sekunden später g)

Es hüpfte ein frisch gewaschen und gestriegelter (xD) Gryffindor aus dem Bad und zog sich noch die eine Socke an während er aufs Bett sprung.

„Jetzt kannst du, ich wart die 10 Minuten auch auf dich Schatzi"

Der Slytherin schnappte sich seine Sachen und ging elegant mit einem leichten Hüftschwung ins Bad und sagte noch „Ich brauch aber 20 Minuten!" , grinst's und schloss die Tür.

Währenddessen machte sich Harry grummelnd daran seine und Dracos Sachen zu packen und seine Haare noch mal einigermaßen zu ordnen. Was (OH WUNDER!) nicht gelang...

„Scheiß Haare", Harry kämmte und kämmte: „Kann man euch auch mal bändigen?"

Nach 20 Minuten kam ein ebenfalls frisch gewaschen und angezogener Draco aus dem Bad und fand einen grummelnden Harry auf seinem Bett wieder.

„Was hast du denn Engel?" , fragts und setzt sich daneben.

„Ich krieg meine Haare nicht hin, die bleiben immer so wie sie grad sind" , sprach Harry geknickt.

„So gefällst du mir aber viel besser als mit irgendeiner anderen Frisur Engel" , und Harry bekam einen Kuss und einmal die Haare durchgewuschelt.

Wieder fröhlicher sagte der Gryffindor: „Das darfst aber nur du Draco."

„Was? Dich küssen?" , fragte der Blonde verwundert.

„Nein, mir die Haare durchwuscheln, die sind eh schon verstrubbelt genug", gab sein Freund gespielt beleidigt zurück: „Was denkst du denn? Du bist der einzige der mich küssen darf, DAS müsste dir klar sein!"

Und so gingen sie wie sie waren schließlich zum Hauslehrer von Slytherin...

´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´

Schluss! Aus! Ende!

Das war's!

Wir sehen uns im nächsten chap...

Würde mich über Kommis freuen (wer nicht! °)

Also freut euch aufs nächste chap:

Wird Serverus erlauben dass die drei das Haus wechseln?

Wie wird seine restliche Familie so sein?

Wird er genauso eisig sein wie immer wenn seien Familie in der Nähe ist?

(Armer Sev, 2 Frauen und er allein, der arme!)

(1)Ich mein, normalerweise kann man auch durch die Nase atmen...wir haben mal wett-

züngeln bzw. wett-küssen gemacht mir unsern friends...wer am längsten kann...ein

Paar hat gewonnen : 3 Stunden!

(2) hier lästert NIEMAND über Mc Gonagall...ich hab nix gegen sie aber es ist lustig den

Professoren Spitznamen zu geben g nach oben deut auf Dumbis Spitznamen

damit mein ich nich nur das Dumbi von Dumbledore


	2. Hauswechsel und andere Katastrophen

Hey

Ich bin's natürlich mal wieder und nerve mit meinem 2. Chap

Also...ich und meine kranken Ideen...Gott bin ich geschlagen...wie komm ich eigentlich da drauf?

Ich wollte übrigens mal veröffentlichen dass ich schizo bin

Jaja...das ist doch toll das zu erfahren...na ja, ich hab's von mehreren Leuten bestätigt bekommen dass ich meine Person von einer auf die andere Minute wechsle... ich komm mir ja vor wie in Othello...ok...so ähnlich, ich vergess nich alles g

Na ja, genug von meinem Mist gelabert...

Hier habt ihr das chap... und vorher noch a bisele Gelaber von mir auf die letzten Kommis, also viel spaß gleich beim lesen

A.d.A. das "ANSCHREIEN" ist nicht Ernst gemeint ;P

(mein blabla)

„blablabla"

/denkddenk/

(zahl) -bemerkung wird am ende der story preisgegeben da es zu dem Zeitpunkt bloß beim lesen stören würde...sogar ungemein, die andern Sachen find ich, stören nicht sooo oder lenken ab...

Und nun echt viel Spaß beim lesen

´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´

Und so gingen sie wie sie waren schließlich zum Hauslehrer von Slytherin...

Dumpf hörte Serverus Snape es erst zweimal , dann einmal und dann wieder zweimal gegen die Tür klopfen. Dann wurde noch einmal die Türklinke gedrückt und der Hauslehrer wusste dass es einer seiner Schüler war der was von ihm wollte. Gezwungen schlug er seine Bettdecke zurück und stand auf, er war zwar schon wach aber nicht in der Stimmung aufzustehen. Jedenfalls wollte er das nicht so wirklich an diesem morgen. Und da kam doch wirklich irgendein Junge aus seinem Haus und klopfte ihn aus dem Bett.

/Unmöglich die Jugend heutzutage, dachte sich der Tränkelehrer mit einem ehrlich belustigtem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Leicht mürrisch ging er in Boxershorts an die Tür und hatte keine Bedenken die Tür aufzumachen bis er sich in den Rahmen lehnte und die Tür schwungvoll aufmachte...sodass sie vollends aufflog.

-+-+-+-+-+- Die letzten paar Minuten bei Harry und Draco -+-+-+-+-+-

Draco klopfte in einer bestimmte Reihenfolge an die Tür seines Hauslehrers und Patenonkels und drückte schließlich einmal die Klinke hinunter. Dem Gryffindor der ihn fragend ansah erklärte er:

„Haben wir im Haus mit Onkel Sev so abgemacht damit er weiß wann seine Schüler was wollen, für die er immer Zeit hat oder keine Schüler des Hauses Slytherin ihn sprechen wollen. Denen macht er nämlich auch mal nicht die Tür auf...entweder um sie zu ärgern, weil er keine Lust hat aufzustehen oder weil er angenervt ist... letzteres bei ihm nicht so oft, obwohl...doch! Immer wenn Dumbi ihn gerufen hat oder mit ihm reden will, sowie einer der anderen Lehrer...da ist er immer schnell angenervt."

„Und was ist mit andern Schülern, also Gryff's, Huff's oder Rave's?"

„Oooooooooch..." , winkte der Syltherin ab und grinste: „Die will er einfach nur ärgern."

„Aaaaaaaha"

Und da ging auch schon die Tür auf und ein mürrisch aber gleichzeitig belustigt dreinschauender Serverus stand in einer schwarzen, weiten Boxershorts an den Rahmen der Tür gelehnt. Auf der Boxershorts waren pinke Playboyhäschen zu sehen und in Pink stand dort wortwörtlich „I'm sexy" . Die Aufschrift zog sich vom rechten Bein hin zum Linken. Die Aufschrift war wirklich unübersehbar und Harry biss sich die Lippen blutig um nicht loszulachen als er dann auch noch den entgleisten Gesichtsausdruck Serverus Snapes entdeckte. Aber gut sah er ja aus, das musste der schwarzhaarige zugeben.

(Ich hab mal eben einen Link den MÜSST ihr euch JETZT ansehen, der passt perfekt zu der stelle: Mein Tipp, boxen an, Link angucken, lachen, weiterlesen (jedenfalls das Lied passt perfekt!)LINK

http/www.lach-links.de/look/show.php?katsonstigesflashmovies&id56#Scene1 )

Der Tränklehrer sah seinen schwarzhaarigen Schüler geschockt an und zischte Draco danach ungehalten zu: „Wie kannst du es wagen IHN! Mit her zubringen! Du hättest mir wenigstens Bescheid sagen können!"

Doch Draco grinsten seinen Lehrer bloß amüsiert an.

„Er weiß das du in Wirklichkeit ein ganz lieber Kerl bist und gerne Streiche spielst." , entgegnete er immer noch belustigt grinsen und musste sich ein lautes Auflachen verkneifen als er sah wie das Gesicht seines Paten noch einmal derart entgleisten.

„Was? Wie?" , kam es geschockt von Snape.

„Ich hab's ihm erzählt, außerdem will ich dass Harry nach Slytherin kommt" , sagte der Slytherin daraufhin gelassen und die Ruhe selbst. Er wusste das sein Patenonkel gleich ausflippen würde, aber da er auch wusste dass er alles wieder gutmachen könnte und schon mal mindestens zwei Gründe hätte seinen ach so lieben Onkel davon zu überzeugen ( in umgangsprachlicheren Kreisen auch erpressen genannt ) mindestens Harry in sein Haus aufzunehmen.

Nun zog der Professor die beiden am Kragen in seine Wohnung, belegte diese schließlich mit einem Stillezauber , sodass niemand außerhalb der Räume hörte was in ihnen geschah.

„BIST DU NOCH ZU RETTEN? WAS SOLL DENN DER SCHEISS? HARRY IN MEINEM HAUS? MEINST DU NICHT ES WIRD AUFFALLEN DAS ICH MEINE ZUSAGE DAZU GEGEBEN HABE DASS ER HERKOMMEN DARF? WILLST DU MICH ZU EINEM SEELISCHEM WRACK MACHEN? DU WEISST GANZ GENAU DAS ICH NOCH ZWISCHENDURCH WAS ANDERES WICHTIGES ZU TUHEN HABE UND DAMIT MEIN ICH NICHT DIE TODESSER-SCHEISSE FÜR VOLDI!" schrie sein Patenonkel ihn dermaßen an , so dass sich Genannter (Snape) nach seiner geschrienen Textnachricht kaputt und fertig mit seinen Nerven, der Welt und sonst noch wem in seinen Sessel fiel.

Draco der sich während des Ausbruchs seines Onkels gemütlich auf Sofa gepflanzt hatte zog Harry nun neben sich und erzählte Serverus nach einer Erlaubnis von Harry von der ganzen Nacht, vom Brief hin bis zum morgen, auch erzählte er das Neville und Seamus . Das einzige was er ausließ war das Gespräch über seinen Vater und weiteres.

Inzwischen hatte sich Snape wieder beruhigt und schaute nun grinsend, freundlich grinsend wohl gemerkt, auf Harry, er zog ihn in eine Umarmung und flüsterte ihm noch zu bevor er ihm wieder los ließ:

„Ich gebe dir und Draco meinen Segen und meine Glückwünsche mit auf den Weg , da du dich im Moment noch von einigen Erfahrungen erholen musst und einige noch verdauen musst, wirst du in einiger Zeit noch ein paar Geheimnisse über mich, meine Familie und dich erfahren."

Da lies er ihn los sprach aber weiter.

„Ein sogenanntes Geheimnis darfst du aber jetzt schon erfahren, erschreck dich nicht aber ich werde dich mit meiner Frau adoptieren, den Grund oder die Gründe wirst du in absehbarer Zeit kennen und wenn ihr Hilfe wegen der Elfen-, Vampir-, oder Veelasache braucht, Bücher oder sonstige Informationen, fragt mich einfach, ja?"

Harry lies sich erst mal kraftlos auf Dracos Schoß fallen und verdaute das Ebengesagte von Serverus langsam. Draco sprach derweil weiter mit seinem Onkel, was Harry allerdings noch mitbekam.

„Und was ist mit dem Hauswechsel?"

„Natürlich dürfen alle drei wechseln, ich glaube nicht das Harry lügt, aber ich muss trotzdem noch mal mit Neville und Seamus reden. Magst du die beiden jetzt holen oder wollt ihr das lieber nach dem Mittagessen bereden?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann.

„Ähm...ich...ist mir eigentlich relativ egal, aber ich hab jetzt erst mal zwei fragen:

1.Habt ihr mich schon adoptiert oder werdet ihr das noch?

2.Muss, darf oder kann ich euch Mum und Dad nennen oder sonst wie?" , fragte der ehemalige Gryffindor nun nur noch leicht geschockt.

„Also:

1.Wir haben dich vor 3 Tagen adoptiert wollten dir dies aber eigentlich erst sagen nachdem

wir uns mit dir ausgesprochen hätten und du deine Schwester und deine Mutter kennen

gelernt hättest.

2.Müssen tust du es nicht, du darfst und kannst es wenn du magst." , erwiderte der Tränkelehrer schmunzelnd und sichtlich erleichtert dass Harry die Tatsache so gut aufgenommen hatte dass sie ihn adoptiert hatten.

„...Ok...soll ich jetzt Neville und Seamus holen oder erst heut Nachmittag?"

„Das fragte ich dich auch, aber ich denke es wäre heute Nachmittag besser, dann kannst du vorher noch mit ihnen reden um mir und Sil' zu Mittag Bescheid geben ob ihr drei das wirklich wollt, bei dir bin ich mir zwar sicher aber die anderen beiden müssen mir ihre Meinung noch mal selber sagen UND ihre Gründe natürlich auch..."

„Ok, Dad!" , dieses Wort auszusprechen und selber jemanden anzusprechen, war für Harry so ungewohnt und befreiend dass ihm vor Freude ein paar Tränen über die Wange liefen.

Stolz guckte Serverus den Jungen an und blickte schmunzelnd zwischen dem Paar hin und her, welche nun eng umschlungen auf der Coach saßen.

„Woher hasst du eigentlich die Boxer? Die kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor!", grinste der Blonde und sah seinen Onkel wieder einmal mit einem, Blick zwischen Unwissenheit und Belustigung an.

„Sel' hat sie mir letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt, zufrieden?"

„JAP! Jetzt weiß ich wieder woher ich sie kenne" , lächelte der Slytherin seinem Lehrer gehässig zu.

„Ich hab ihr geraten sie dir zu kaufen...na ja, eigentlich war es eher ein Scherz, aber sie fand die Tatsache das sie dir die schenken würde und deine Gesicht dann wieder entgleisen würde so belustigend, dass sie dir das gute Stück dann schließlich gekauft hat"

„Die ist also wirklich auf deinem Mist gewachsen, ich hab mir schon gedacht das Sel' sich garantiert nicht alleine darauf verlassen würde was sie denkt, du weißt ja das sie deine Meinung schätzt. Ach ja und Harry! Du musst dich ein paar Verhaltensregeln lernen...also eigentlich nur das wichtigste, das bringt Draco dir bei und sei dir sicher, du wirst dein gutes Benehmen brauchen, und nun ab, ich muss mich noch duschen und umziehen, bin eh schon viel zu spät" , seufzte Serverus noch einmal. „Na ja, ist halb Hogwarts halt mal früher in der Halle als ich...was soll's!"

„Soll ich mich eigentlich an den Gryffindortisch setzten oder an de Slytherintisch?

„Ich denke du setzt dich erst mal an den Gryffindor Tisch und erzählst den beiden ruhig und leise von den Geschehnissen, soweit es dir beliebt und das ich ihnen gegebenenfalls erlauben würde nach Slytherin zu wechseln, und sag ihnen auch das sie ihre Kessel mitbringen sollen, ich will ihre Tränke-Künste noch einmal prüfen, ich wird euch je unterschiedliche, schwere und schwarzmagische Tränke gebe, ich denke du solltest ebenfalls mitmachen, dann weiß ich auch wie gut du wirklich bist.

Seufzend stimmte der baldige Slytherin zu und wurde von Draco aus dem Raum gezogen, allerdings konnte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen sich noch mal ausgelassen von seinem neuen Dad zu verabschieden, heißt : Umarmung, bei den beiden könnte man es aber auch Zerquetschung jeglicher Organe nennen. Draco war sich fast schon sicher dass er Knochen hatte knacken hören.

So gingen dann ein putzmunterer Slytherin und ein leicht angeknackster baldiger Slytherin zum Frühstück (symbolisch gemeint ;P).

Der Blonde versteckte sich im Schatten und ging wenige Minuten nach Harry in die große Halle, er erblickte seinen Freund wie ausgemacht am Löwentisch und ging schließlich zu seinem eigenem um ausgelassen zu frühstücken, außer ihnen waren nur Dumbi, McGonagall und Flitwick anwesend, denen man ansehen konnte das es sie wunderte das Serverus noch nicht da war, wo er doch sonst immer als erstes hier war, und ein paar einzelnde Schüler aus unterschiedlichen Jahrgangstufen die jeweils an ihren Tischen saßen.

Der Gryffindor wollte grad von seinem Marmeladenbrötchen abbeißen, welches ihn nur so anstrahlte und es kam dem Schwarzhaarigem so vor als würde das Brötchen ihm mit lieblicher Stimmer zurufen „Iss mich, iss mich!", als sich ein noch im Halbschlaf befindendem Neville vor ihn plumpsen lies und Seamus sich neben diesen setzte.

Da noch nicht viele aus ihrem Haus da waren und noch gar keiner außer ihnen von ihrem Jahrgang am Tisch saß begann Harry leise zu erzählen was in der Nacht und am Morgen passiert war, zwar in Kurzform und er lies ein paar Sachen aus dennoch schauten die beiden ihn mit einem undefinierbarem Glitzern in den Augen an, eigentlich könne man es als eine Zusammensetzung von Dankbarkeit, Hinterlistigkeit und extremer Freude herausfinden, wenn man nur richtig gucken würde. Und Harry, sowie Draco und Serverus guckten richtig!

Der blonde und der schwarzhaarige Slytherin hatten schon mal einen Beweis mehr dass die beiden, sowie Harry in ihr Haus gehörten. Diese Maske brauchten Slytherin's und kaum jemand anderes außerhalb des Hauses besitzte so eine, denn man musste entweder sehr mächtig sein um es sofort zu können, es von klein auf gelernt haben oder etwas sehr schlimmes erlebt haben, körperlich oder auch seelisch. Niemand sonst konnte sich eine so perfekte Maske formen und seine Inneres verstecken.

„Und benehmt euch heute noch wie immer, wie gesagt, nach dem Mittagessen treffen bei meinem neuem Dad" , das freudige Glitzern war in seinen Augen nicht zu übersehen und nun sprach er weiterhin im Flüsterton dass auch ja niemand mitbekam über was sie redeten.

„Dann reden wir und sehen weiter, aber ich schätze wie dürfen nach Slytherin. Wir müssen ihm nun mal kurz einen Blick hinter unsere...Masken geben."

„Na dann, auf ein neues Jahr voller Glück, Freude und miesen Hänseleien" , grinste Neville fies und auch ein bischen hämisch, was Draco oder Snape noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatten das, wie sie beide fanden, aber irgendwie besser zu ihm passte, warum auch immer. Auch die anderen beiden grinsten kurz fies und prosteten sich dann spaßhaft mit ihren Tees zu. So kamen dann auch in absehbarer Zeit die anderen ihres Jahrgangs und sie machten wieder gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Ihr Grinsen war niemandem besonders aufgefallen, da niemand außer den beiden Slytherins auf sie geachtet hatte.

Neville, Seamus und Harry gingen mit ihren altbekannten Masken durch die Stunden, bei denen jeder glaubte es wer ihr wirkliches Ich. Wie naiv sie doch alle waren, dachte sich Seamus noch lächelnd, doch wer ihn gut, sehr gut, kannte wusste, dass es eigentlich ein verachtendes, herablassendes Grinsen war...und keine liebes Lächeln. Lieb? PAH! Allesamt Idioten, alle Gryffindors, na ja fast…obwohl Fred, George, Bill und Charlie sollten ja eigentlich auch nach Slytherin, nun ja, wer den Schein wahren will und nicht von der Familie verstoßen oder sonstiges, muss eben alles dafür geben, uns so setzten sie sich, ebenfalls wie Harry, Neville und Seamus gegen den Hut durch und kamen nach Gryffindor.

Und schon war das Mittagessen zu Ende und die drei konnten sich direkt zu den Kerkern begeben da keiner von ihnen jetzt noch irgend ein Fach hatte.

Sobald Harry angeklopft hatte, natürlich den Slytheringeheimcode (xD), wurde die Tür auch schon aufgerissen und er wurde gleich in zwei starke Arme gezogen und umarmt.

Er gab dem blonden einen Kuss auf die Wange, zog ihn mit aufs Sofa, und nickte seinen beiden Hauskameraden zu das sie hineinkommen sollten.

Snape saß schon auf einem Sessel und die andern beiden machten es sich auch noch schnell bequem.

„Ok, also, warum wollt ihr das Haus wechseln?", fing der Tränke- und Hauslehrer in alter, eiskalten Slytherinmanier an zu fragen. Neville antwortete als erster. Natürlich mit seinem wahren Gesicht, auch Seamus hatte seine Maske abgenommen und sah die anderen an, eine Spur Kälte lag in beiden Blicken.

„Ich will nicht mehr unter diesen ignoranten, inkompetenten, unterbelichteten Idioten weilen, bei denen ich mich verstecken muss, so tun soll als wäre alles Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen. Das nervt extrem, alle sind so naiv in diesem Haus!"

„Dies ist ebenfalls meine Meinung und ich möchte mich endlich entfalten können, bei diesen dummen Gryffindors muss man einfach sein wahres Ich verstecken. Ich meine, wenn wir zeigen würden wie gut wir in Wirklichkeit sind hätten wir kein 5 Minuten mehr unsere Ruhe weil alle uns belagern würden. Es wäre in den anderen Häusern vielleicht auch so aber bei den Löwen ist es am schlimmsten, und wir sind alle nur wegen bestimmter Umstände nach Gryffindor gekommen, genauso wie die 5 Weasleys mussten wir in dieses Haus wegen familiären oder sonstigen Einflüssen"

Serverus hatte die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört, wusste zwar nun wer alles eigentlich nach Slytherin gehörte, doch es war immer wieder erschreckend wie lange sie das hatten verstecken können, ohne das jemand dies bemerkte. Und nun brauchte er auch nicht mehr lange überlegen ob er sie in sein Haus nehmen sollte, trotzdem machte er vorsichtshalber noch einmal die Überprüfung mit den Tränken und ihm war noch etwas neues eingefallen.

„Also dann, ich würde euch so schon aufnehmen, trotzdem würde ich mich gerne noch einmal von euren wirklichen Fähigkeiten überzeugen. Als erstes möchte ich euch in eurer Animagiform sehen."

Neville und Seamus waren leicht (bisele untertrieben) geschockt davon dass er dies wusste, das hatte Harry am morgen wohl ausversehen vergessen zu erzählen. Naja...war ja auch egal...

„Wir müssen uns jetzt aber nicht anmelden, oder? Also beim Ministerium?" , fragte Seamus noch mal nach, er glaubte zwar nicht dass Snape sie zum Ministerium schleifen würde, etc. aber man kann ja nie vorsichtig genug sein.

"Nein müsst ihr nicht, ich will bloß wissen ob ihr das wirklich könnt!"

So wurde Seamus zu einen braunen Bär und danach zu einem Steinadler, der ebenfalls ganz braun war. Neville wurde zu einem Erdmännchen und wandelte sich dann auch zu einem Raubvogel um, zu einem Mäusebussard. Erstaunt sah der Professor seine beiden neuen an und wandte sich nun Harry zu. „Und was ist mit dir?"

Harry begann zu grinsen, genauso wie die anderen beiden die sich schon zurückverwandelt hatten. Und er verwandelte sich als erstes in eine Schlange und schlängelte zischend zwischen den Beinen seinen „neuen" Vaters hindurch. Dann wurde er blitzschnell zu einem Wolf, so schnell konnte man kaum gucken, da war der Wolf schon weg und zu Draco aufs Sofa gesprungen.

Dann wandelte er seine Gestalt wieder und auf dem Sofa, mit den Pfoten auf Dracos Beinen und auch noch den Kopf auf diesen liegend, lag ein nachtschwarzer Panther vor ihnen, dessen Farbe sich nicht von der Farbe der beiden vorherigen Unterschied.

Doch nun war der Panther doch wieder aufgesprungen und war mit einem Satz noch ca. einen halben Meter von Snape entfernt, dieser wollte vor Schreck zurückweichen, vernahm aber ein beruhigendes Schnurren von dem „kleinem, lieben Kätzchen" das grade vor ihm seine Krallen in seinen Teppich bohrte, weil er sich streckte, und somit, da war sich Snape klar, hatten die drei mehr als das Zeug um in sein Haus zu kommen, aber sein „Sohn" machte ihn am meisten stolz. Außerdem war er sich auch darüber im Klaren...

...dass er nun einen neuen Teppich kaufen dürfte und seufzte gequält auf.

/Och nööö! Das darf ich aber nicht Sil' erzählen, da würd' ich doch glatt alles kriegen außer einen Teppich, so wie ich meinen Schatz kenne, dachte er sich noch und fing an zu grinsen.

Seine neuen Schüler schauten ihn verdutzt an, weil sie ihn noch nie haben lächeln sehen., jedenfalls nie so offen. Draco grinste ebenfalls, weil er ebenfalls den Teppich gesehen hatte und sich schon dachte was sein Onkel gerade gedanklich durchmachte und Harry wollte seinen Vater bloß noch ein bischen stolzer machen, so verwandelte er sich in einen nachtschwarzen Phönix, genau dieselbe Farbe wie die der Tiere davor, der sich auf der Schulter des Tränkemeisters niederließ und dessen Schwanz sekundenlang in seiner vollen Pracht fast bis auf den Boden reichte, im Licht in den wundervollsten Farben schimmerten. Dann flog er wieder vor Serverus und verwandelte sich in einen Menschen zurück.

Anstatt viele Worte fallen zu lassen drückte er Harry erst einmal an sich und zeigte seinem Sohn wie stolz er auf ihn war und versteckte seine Verwunderung, da er eben beim Phönix etwas bemerkt hatte, aber wie gesagt, er zerquetschte Harry, welcher sich nun mit der Hilfe Draco's dem Griff entziehen konnte. Der blonde Slytherin flüsterte seinem Freund etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin dieser grinste und ihm zunickte.

Die anderen drei guckten erstaunt zu wie Draco und Harry sich verwandelten, den auch Neville und Seamus wussten nicht dass er noch eine Form draufhatte und Serverus war doch davon überrascht das auch sein Patenkind sich verwandeln konnte, obwohl man es ihm ja erzählt hatte, (ok, ich geb's zu) na ja, er hatte es eben schlichtweg vergessen.

Nach der kurzen Verwandlung standen zwei wunderschöne Einhörner vor ihnen, ein Weißes, dessen Augen nur so hervorstachen und ein wieder nachtschwarzes, mit stechend klaren smaragdgrünen Augen.

Ehrfürchtig ging der Hauslehrer, Vater, Patenonkel, ... (man könnte die Liste ewig weiterführen) auf die beiden unglaublich, reinen, schönen (...genau so weiterführend ) Geschöpfe zu und ließ sanft, vorsichtig und behutsam jeweils eine Hand auf dessen Köpfe gleiten, welche er dann sanft nach unten zog und so beide „streichelte".

Neville und Seamus standen bloß ungläubig da und konnten kaum glauben das sie so etwas jemals zu Gesicht kriegen würden, bzw. hatten.

Und kaum ein paar Sekunden später standen auch schon wieder Harry und Draco vor ihnen, die sich breit grinsend aufs Sofa fallen ließen.

„Ok...ich denke das mit den Tränken lassen wir, ihr habt mich eh schon überzeugt! Also..."

, sagte Snape (eigentlich heißt das nur ich hab kein bock mir irgendwelche Tränke auszudenken, damit ja doch nix daneben geht!), erhob seinen Zauberstab und redete weiter: „... herzlich Willkommen im Hause Slytherin!" Mit diesen Worten verwandelte er alle Abzeichen an ihrer Kleidung und sonstiges was auf das Haus Gryffindor hinwies um in Slytherinabzeichen, etc.

Alle Anwesenden grinsten sich einen ab und der neue Hauslehrer von drei eben übergelaufenen Ex-Gryffindors sagte, beziehungsweise fragte noch zum krönendem Abschluss:

„Ich lass die Hauselfen eure ganzen Sachen in euren jeweiligen Räumen in den Kerkern bringen und wie wollt ihr die Halle schocken heut' Abend?"

So begann dann doch noch eine lustige Unterhaltung über die Schule und das austüfteln lustiger Pläne mit denen man versammeltes Hogwarts schocken konnte.

Das Abendessen war das einzige Mahl am Tag wo GANZ Hogwarts „vorhanden" war, na ja...jedenfalls alle Schüler und Lehrer. Die Fünf trennten sich schließlich, setzten ihre allseits bekannten, oder in den meisten Fällen doch noch eher unbekannten kalten Masken auf und sie gingen in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum um den anderen Slytherins klar zu machen dass sie sich am Abend nicht erschrecken, sondern mitspielen sollten.

Professor Snape sagte seinen Schülern noch das die drei das Zeug dazu hatten in dieses Haus zu kommen und dass sie weder geärgert noch sonst irgendwas werden, bloß weil sie zwangsweise, wie er ja schon erklärt hatte, im falschem Haus waren. Außerdem erklärte er ihnen noch was sie machen sollten während dem Spektakel, nämlich gar nichts, abgesehen von ein paar Ausnahmen. Und alles restliche natürlich auch. Draco's Freunde und zwei jüngere Mädchen aus dem 5. Schuljahr stellten sich ihnen vor:

„Blaise Zabini, bester Freund Draco's! Hey!", grinste der eigentlich selbstbewusste Blaise mit seltener Schüchternheit Seamus an und bot allen dreien seine Hand an: „ schön dass ihr da seid..."

„Pansy Parkinson, beste Freundin von Draco die ihn in der Öffentlichkeit liebend gern bloßstellt! Wusstet ihr eigentlich dass er gerne auf meine Spielchen eingeht?

Nicht wahr Draciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiischatz!" , kreischte sie am ende absichtlich mit Gehörschadendem Ton.

„Aber natürlich Schnuckihasi, mein Preutzelchen! Meine Zuckerschnecke! Mein...ach lassen wir das", grinste Draco zurück und ließ Pansy dann doch weitersprechen, welche den dreien ebenfalls ihre Hand und somit ihre Freundschaft anbot was die drei doch ein bischen verwirrte. Dass die Slyth's sie so schnell „aufnehmen" würden hätten sie nicht gedacht, sie glaubten nämlich nicht das Snape's Mahnung was damit zu tun hatte, die Slytherins waren einfach offener sich gegenüber und verständnisvoller.

„Also, herzlich willkommen im Haus Slytherin ich hoffe und glaube wir werden gute Freunde!", beendete sie zwinkernd ihren Part und wieder mit angenehmer, samtener Stimme.

Crabbe und Goyle traten hervor, stellten sich mit einer ebenso netten Ansprache vor und schließlich stellten sich auch die letzten vier noch vor:

„Seraphina Cantara Sly, nennt mich doch Seraphina, ich bin mit meiner kleinen Schwester und unserm Cousin momentan die einzige Nachfahrin von Salazar Slytherin. Nehmt das aber nicht zu ernst, ich kann lachen, aber halt auch sehr wütend werden, und stark sind wir ja allemal!"

„Millicent Bulstrode, ich hoffe ebenfalls dass wir gute Freunde werden, freut mich euch im Haus zu haben" , sagte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Chiara Alastrina Black, mein Vater ist Regulus Black, erfreut euch kennen zu lernen und in unserer Gruppe zu haben. Besonders dich Harry!", stellte sich das bildhübsche Mädchen mit den langen blonden Haaren, alle im Haus Slytherin waren mehr oder weniger dunkel oder in prachtvollen Farben gekleidet.

Dann äußerte sich das andere Mädchen: „Und ich bin Silvetta Chytheria Sly, willkommen im Haus und in unserer Clique, ich werde übrigens Kitty genannt und Ciara wird Rose genannt."

Cat verengte ihre Augen und guckte unseren drei neuen Slyth's katzenartig-einschüchternd an, Rose neben ihr stand immer noch so schuldlos wie eh und je herum.

„Ich bin sehr vorsichtig und ,nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber auch sehr misstrauisch in spätestens einer Woche werde ich euch als richtige Slytherins anerkennen!...oder auch nicht.! Meine Schwester kennt ihr ja schon, ich finde sie etwas zu sorglos, aber man hält es mit ihr aus!"

„Das kleine Schwestern sich immer so aufspielen müssen! Das Kompliment geb' ich gern zurück." , grinste Seraphina, die wohl mehr vertrauen zu den dreien hatte.

Die vier gaben ihnen ebenfalls noch mal kurz die Hände und dann ging das vielleicht gefährlichste aber doch am ungefährlichstem erscheinende Paar in ihr Zimmer um sich fürs Abendessen fertig zu machen..

„Wir müssen nicht mehr erklären wieso das ihre Spitznamen sind oder?" , fragten Blaise und Draco gleichzeitig grinsend.

„Ne!", antworteten die drei Slytherins ebenfalls gleichzeitig und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Na dann..." , fing Pansy an und ließ Millicent den Satz mit einem schelmischem Lächeln weiterführen: „...let the party start..." , und ihn von Seraphina beenden: „oder was meint ihr boys?"

Die Gruppe wartete noch auf ihre zwei kleinen ‚Anhängsel' (Kitty und Rose) und ging schließlich , wohl als letzte, los.

Vor der großen Halle blieben sie noch mal stehen und grinsten sich schon einmal einen ab damit sie gleich in der Halle nicht loslachen mussten vor den reihen weisen dummen Gesichtern. Unterwegs war ihnen niemand begegnet, was wohl hieß das alle schon in der halle waren, oder so gut wie.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatten knallten Vince und Greg die riesigen Flügeltüren auf und die ganze Halle verstummte und sah auf die Personen die gerade mit eiskalten und abweisenden Blicken hineingeschritten kamen, als man alle und wirklich alle Personen erkannte keuchte vier fünftel der Halle auf.

Der Rawenclaw-, der Huffelpuff-, der Gryffindor- und der Lehrertisch. Es waren 1 Minute lang nichts anderes als aufkeuchen zu hören und krachende Kiefer die Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden schlossen und dort schon ansetzten.

Die einzigen die noch normal weiteraßen war der Slytherintisch und Professor Snape der sich wie alle anderen Slytherins im Saal innerlich einen abgrinste.

Die kleine Gruppe schritt auf den Slytherintisch zu, quatschend als ob nichts wäre und der Rest der Welt nicht grade zur Hälfte aus den Latschen gekippt war.

Auch die drei ‚Gryffindors' setzten sich an den Slytherinstisch und fingen an zu essen.

Dumbeldore der seine Fassung wieder erhalten hatte schritt erhobenen Kopfes auf die Truppe zu. Die restlichen Schüler und Lehrer bekamen ihre Kiefer wieder unter Kontrolle und sahen nun aufmerksam auf die Truppe und Dumbledore. Der rasende Ron (Roland xD wer's weiß versteht den Wink ich sach nur Rügen) wurde von Hermine zurückgehalten nicht gleich aufzuspringen und auf die ‚Verräter' loszugehen.

„Darf ich fragen warum sie am Slytherintisch Platz nehmen Mr. Finnigen, Mr. Longbottom und Mr. Potter?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich doch mit einem gewissem ärgerlichem Unterton in der Stimme. Eine eisige, abweisende, fast schon tötende Stimme die Harry gehörte sprach mit einem höhnischem Lächeln:

„Weiß der Schulleiter etwa doch nicht was in seiner Schule vorgeht? Ach Dumbi, dumbi, dumbi...", konnte man mit einem Hauch gespieltem Mitleid von Harry hören: „ Wussten sie etwa wirklich nicht dass Seamus, Neville und ich das Haus gewechselt haben?"

„Wa...was...WIE BITTE?", kam es geschockt vom Schulleiter der wie der Rest der Halle die Augen aufriss und gerade diese Worte zu realisieren schien: „Das... das geht doch nicht! Das kann gar nicht stimmen! Bei dem Wechsel müsste Serverus zustimmen und ich glaube kaum dass er das getan hat! Ihr hasst euch bis aufs Blut Harry!"

Nun sah Harry noch eisiger zu ihm und stand auf.

„Professor Snape HAT aber zugestimmt! Er war voll und ganz einverstanden dass wir in sein Haus kommen und soweit ich weiß ist das die einzige Bedingung die erfüllt werden muss, nicht einmal SIE können das verbieten! Und..." , nun verengte Harry die Augen und sah Dumbi mit einem Killerblick an: „ wehe sie nennen mich noch einmal Harry geschweige denn Potter denn ich erlaube es ihnen NICHT mich zu duzen! Und meinem Dad würde es auch nicht gefallen wenn sie mich mit einem falschem Nachnamen betiteln würden!"

Und wieder ein paar geschockte Gesichter, es gab so mancher in der kleinen Scherzkekz-runde (slytherins) die gerade dachten// strike!strike!strike!JA!WÜRG IHM SO RICHTIG EINE REIN! MACH IHN FERTIG! OLEEE; OLE, OLE, OLE, WIR MACHEN DUMBI FERTIG, WIR MACHEN DUMBI FERTIG OLEEE, OLE, OLE, OLE/ ...oder so was ähnliches...

Das einzige was Dumbi noch rauswürgen konnte war: „ Du...du...Harry? Dad?", denn er wusste ja, etwas was sie anderen nicht wussten. Und Hermine sprach leise, aber dennoch verständlich zu Harry: „Harry...du...du hast keinen Vater!"

„KLAPPE SCHLAMMBLUT! Halt dein dreckiges Schandmaul! Ihr dürft übrigens auch aufhören meine Freunde zu spielen und mich zu duzen! Und sie sollen mich erst recht NICHT duzen sie alter Greis! Sie müssen doch aus dem Altersheim ausgebrochen sein oder aus der Klapse sie verrückter alter OPA!", kam die erst geschriene, dann wütend gezischte Antwort von Harry.

Ein Stuhl wurde gerückt und ein Lehrer kam nach vorne um noch ein paar arme Seelen zu schocken und die Lage ein bischen, aber wirklich nur ein kleines bischen zu entschärfen...ok...er würde jetzt die Bombe platzten lassen, was soll's, dann wird's so richtig lustig!

Snape ging ebenfalls mit erhobenem Hauptes zu der Truppe, stellte sich neben Harry und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann sah er Dumbledore fest in die Augen und sagte:

„Ich entschuldige mich für die Beleidigungen meines Sohnes, doch bitte reizen sie ihn nicht so und ja, es stimmt, er ist nun mein Sohn und nimmt somit den Nachnamen Snape an. Ab Heute heißt er also Harry Serverus Snape. Wenn er nicht doch noch einen anderen Vornamen annimmt aber damit möchte ich ihm lieber Zeit lassen. Also...", doch da wurde Serverus gestört durch die zwei Flügeltüren die wieder mit einem lauten Krachen aufflogen und zwei Frauen im Rahmen standen.

Dumbledore war verwirrt.

Was sollte er jetzt machen? Die beiden Personen die nun dort standen den Schülern vorstellen oder...?

Doch auch dieser Mann konnte seinen Satz, ob in Laut oder in Gedanken, nicht zu Ende führen denn da gingen die bildhübschen Frauen zu Serverus, warfen ihm einen wissenden Blick zu und warfen dannach Todesblicke zu ein paar auserwählten Schülern.. Die Gruppe der Familie Snape und den Slytherins die eben schon eine kleine Show abgeliefert hatten wollten sich nun doch hinaus bewegen als ein wütendes „HALT" durch den Saal hallte und die Türen von Geisterhand mit solcher Kraft zuflogen das sie fast aus den Angeln sprangen.

„Ich lass mich doch nicht von euch verarschen! Sagt mir sofort was hier los ist!", sagte ein wütender Dumbledore mit eiskalter Stimme, die man von ihm eigentlich nicht gewohnt war.

Harry, der sich wütend verkrampfte drehte sich betont langsam um und sah Dumbledore wütend an.

„Machen-sie-das-Tor-auf! Sie wissen doch schon was los ist, also!" , zischte er bedrohlich und seine Augen wurden komisch dunkel.

Dumbledore sah ihn fest und schon fast trotzig an und sagte: „Nein! Erst will ich genau wissen was hier los ist!"

Der Schwarzhaarige senkte den Kopf und sagte noch einmal betont langsam aber diesmal leise und ruhig, sodass es sehr bedrohlich wirkte: „Machen sie das verdammte Tor auf wenn sie ihr mickriges Leben behalten wollen!"

Minerva McGonagall wollte ihren ehemaligen Hausschüler belehren doch Dumbledore grinste nur triumphierend und sagte: „ Mach es doch selber auf wenn du dir zutraust mich umzubringen!"

Der schwarzhaarige hob den Kopf und anstatt grüner, hatte er total schwarze Augen, dort wo mal die Pupille war konnte man ein smaragdgrünes Glitzern sehen aber ansonsten war alles rabenschwarz. Wieder kehrte Keuchen in den Reihen ein, nun auch bei den Slytherins. Das war nicht geplant gewesen und es hatte auch keiner gewusst das er dies konnte, aber es machte wenigstens eine mehr als perfekte Show draus, obgleich es ja alles ernst war.

Der unverkennbare Junge hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine Hände mit ca. 10 cm. Abstand von seiner Brust mit gekrümmten Fingern in eine bestimmte Position gebracht in der nun eine schwarze Lichtkugel erschien. Nur noch ein leichtes flüstern war zu hören: „ Machen sie das Tor auf oder sie sind tot!"

Dumbledore...dumm und todessüchtig, schien es, wie er ist sagte er nur noch „mach doch" und schon wollte Harry Snape eine dunkle Lichtkugel auf seinen Schuldirektor abschießen, da umarmten ihn zwei kräftige Arme von hinten und der Besitzer ließ seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter nieder. Die blonden Haare kitzelten ihn am Hals und er legte seinen Kopf zurück auf die Schulter seines Freundes, hörte seinem beruhigendem Flüstern zu, merkte nicht wie seine Augen wieder normal wurden, die Lichtkugel kleiner wurde, bis sie verschwand und seine Familie wieder ihre normale Position einnahm, denn diese hatte sich zwischen Dumbledore und Harry gestellt und waren in Verteidigungsstellung gegangen, wollte ja niemand dass es hier in Unglück gab. Hätte zwar niemanden gekratzt von den Slytherins, aber es wäre wohl zu viel Papierkram gewesen und zu viel Arbeit es zu vertuschen. Naja...

Draco drehte Harry herum, sodass der sich an ihn kuscheln konnte und seinen Kopf in dessen Halsbeuge legen konnte. Die Frau stellte sich vor, ebenso wie die Tochter.

„Silja Snape, Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!"

„Selina Snape, neue Schülerin in Hogwarts und im Hause Slytherin."

Dann wand sich die neue Lehrerin elegant um und guckte Dumbi hass erfüllt in die Augen und zischte:

„Wenn sie es noch einmal wagen unserem Sohn nahe zu treten schwöre ich ihnen dass nicht nur er sie mit Leidenschaft umbringen wird!"; Ein aufgeregtes Quicken war zu hören.

Dann machte sie eine wegwerfende Bewegung und schmiss Dumbledore gegen den Lehrertisch, wo Minerva aufkreischte, sowie ein paar andere Mädchen. „Ich warne sie, und nun machen sie endlich das Tor auf!"

Das Tor öffnete sich langsam und quietschend, der Rest der Halle schien still zu stehen während die Gruppe betont langsam hinaus marschierte. Und bevor die Türen wieder zugingen drehte sich Serlina Snape noch einmal um und sagte, ebenfalls mit Polargrad mäßiger Stimme: „Das gilt auch für jeden anderen wenn sie meinen Bruder belästigen, garantieren wir für nichts."

Dann schlugen die Flügeltüren zu und die grinsende Meute ging mit nachdenklichem Blick in die Kerker durch den SGR (A.d.A: SlytherinGemeinschaftsRaum)in das Zimmer des blonden und schwarzhaarigen Slytherins, welche sich dort erschöpft auf ihr Bettfallen ließen und der Rest sich auf den riesigen Sofas oder den Sesseln gemütlich machte mit denen der Raum ausgestattet war. Oder sie setzten sich einfach auf den Boden.

Bloß die beiden neuen weiblichen Personen umarmten alle herzlich und setzten ein glückliches Lächeln auf. Draco und Harry waren die beiden Personen die schier erdrückt worden und bei denen die jungen Frauen gar nicht daran dachten sie loszulassen.

Dann ließ Selina sich neben Draco aufs Bett fallen, der sich an Harry kuschelte, welcher gespannt auf Selina guckte, da seine „Mum" sich neben seinen „alten Herrn" gesetzt hatte und diesem einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Diese fing dann schließlich auch an zu erzählen.

„Also, wir haben vorhin im Zug noch eine Eule bekommen vom Dad, in dem er uns alles erklärte und was wir tun sollten, außerdem hat er geschrieben dass er dir endlich sagen konnte wie du nun heißt. Naja, wir haben alles getan was Dad meinte und dann...sag mal seid wann kannst du Lichtkugeln machen? Ich hab das nie hingekriegt! Und die tollen Augen die du hattest!"

„Was...meinst du bitte schön?", fragte Draco verwirrt, er sah genauso wie alle anderen Slytherins, die nicht Snape hießen total ratlos aus.

„Ich...hab schwarze Augen bekommen, total schwarz, ich weiß gar nicht wie das passiert ist aber ich hab gefühlt das meine Augen sich verändern, auch wenn's nur ein sanftes Kribbeln war! Die Lichtkugel...tja...keine Ahnung...schon länger...so...seit der vierten vielleicht? Immer wenn ich sauer wahr hab ich mich zum verbotenem Wald teleportiert und hab dort meine Wut an ein paar Felsen abgelassen."

Der Tränkemeister keuchte auf.

„Seid...seid...der 4. schon? Du kannst dich in Hogwarts teleportieren? Das kann nicht mal ich! WOW! Du hast ein Achtel des verbotenen Waldes um seine Existenz gebracht! Dort wo der Steinhaufen mit den Bäumen des Lebens stehen! Nun hast du auch die letzte Quelle für Voldemort's Wunsch zerstört, nicht dass er davon gewusst hätte aber wenn man jeweils fünf Blätter von den 10 Bäumen ,die um den Steinhaufen herum stehen, in der Steinschale ,die in den obersten Felsen ausgehüllt ist, zerreibt und noch ein paar bestimmte Zutaten mit hinein tut und dann 20 umrührt, fünfmal rechts, fünfmal links, fünfmal rechts, fünfmal links. Dann hat man ein Lebenselexier das man in bestimmter Reihenfolge Schlucken muss, 3 kleine Schlucke, 1 großer,1 kleiner, 5 große und mit dem vorhandenem Rest gurgeln und der Schale wiedergeben. Dann muss sofort nachdem man das gegurgelte Elexier ausgespuckt hat mit einem Uraltem Todesfluch belegen der in den Stein geritzt wurde.. Wenn man dann nicht stirbt ist man unsterblich. Hat erst einer geschafft! Salazar Slytherin. Wo du den Platz nun zerstört hast..."

„Von dem ich wusste was es für ein Platz ist, ihn bewusst ausgesucht hatte, davon aber erst mal noch unzählige dieser Elexiere gemacht habe und abgefüllt habe, die Steinschale aus dem Felsen geholt habe, die Runen die auf den Felsen standen abgeschrieben habe und mir Ableger von den Bäumen geholt habe und dann erst die Lichtung des Lebens zerstört habe. Wolltest du so was in der Art sagen dad?"

„Öhm...ja!"

Silja guckte ihren Sohn stolz an: „Ja, so ist ein Snape! Denkt immer an die Folgen und wittert sie Gefahr, ich bin stolz auf dich, aber zeig deine Kraft nicht noch einmal so, ich glaub die Show heute Abend hat gereicht um Gesprächsstoff fürs ganze kommende Jahr zu liefern! Seinen Vornamen hast du ihm aber noch nicht gesagt oder Sev'?"

Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf und verneinte somit.

„Ich wollte ich nicht gleich zu sehr schocken und ihm die Wahl lassen ob er weiterhin Harry heißen will oder den anderen Namen annehmen will, aber das James Potter aus seinen Namen verschwindet, das wollte ich auf jeden Fall!"

Harry sah verwirrt von seinem einem Elternteil zum anderen und fragte dann schließlich:

„Was wäre denn mein „Richtiger" Vorname?"

Anstatt seine Eltern antwortete Selina ihm:

„Samuel Serverus Snape. Du heißt Samuel Serverus Snape, brauchst dich aber nur mit Samuel Snape vorzustellen."

Erstaunt sah Harry sie an: „Und was hat Samuel für eine Bedeutung?"

Diesmal antwortete seine Mutter: „Der Name Samuel kommt aus dem Hebräischem und seine Bedeutung ist nicht sicher erklärt, es wird für möglich gehalten das es „Der Name Gottes" oder „Gott hat erhört" bedeutet. Das kommt davon das der Name von den Wörtern shama und el zusammen gesetzt ist. Shama bedeutet hören und el heißt der Mächtige, Gott. In den Muggelbibeln wird beschrieben das Samuel der letzte Richter Israels war. In den verschiedenen Ländern wurde der Name umgeändert oder abgeleitet.

In Deutschlange, Frankreich und England heißt es Samuel, oder auch Sam oder Sammy in England. In Italienisch Samuele, auf griechisch Samouel und auf hebräisch ist die alte, ursprüngliche Namens-Form Shemuel. Wenn man den Muggeln glauben schenkt, das tun wir, da früher die Zauberer noch mit ihnen zusammen lebten, war Samuel ein Magier der so viel Kraft in sich hatte das er so stark war wie Gott und sein Name wurde deshalb ebenfalls als „Name Gottes" gedeutet, aber in der Bibel der Muggel war Samuel eben nur Richter Israels und wurde nicht so verewigt wie es ihm gebührt hätte. Er war übrigens einer deiner Vorfahren."

(Ab „wenn man den Muggeln glauben schenkt,..." hab ich alles selbst dazugereimt.)

„...wow..., ich finde der Name Samuel passt besser zu Snape, ich denke ich nehme den Vornamen an, oder was meinst du Dray?"

, wandte er sich an seinen Freund, der genau wie seine anderen Freunde aus Slytherin schweigend und staunend zugehört hatten.

„Ja, ich find den Namen auch gut. Jetzt bin ich aber neugierig geworden, was bedeutet den dein Name Sel'? Die Namen werden bei euch ja mit viel Überlegen ausgesucht worden sein."

Serverus stöhnte gequält auf als er an die Namensgebung der beiden dachte: „Ja, das war echt eine Arbeit gute Namen zu finden. Selina kommt aus dem altgriechischem und bedeutet Mond. Der Name Selina ist eine Ableitung vom Namen Selene, die war , der griechischen Mythologie nach, die Mondgöttin, aber in Wirklichkeit auch eine Zauberin und eure Vorfahrin. Ihr Name wird bloß in Deutschland, England und Russland gegeben und auf Deutsch könnte sie auch Selene heißen."

„Aha..." ,dann wand sich der schwarzhaarige Slytherin zu seinen Freunden um.

„Könnte ich vielleicht, bitte, mit meiner Familie und Draco alleine sprechen? Es ist nicht so dass ich euch nicht vertraue aber, ich könnte leichter mit ihnen reden wenn nicht alle dabei wären und ich erzähl euch nachher auch noch mal wirklich alles! Bitte."

Die restlichen Slytherins fühlten sich aber nicht beleidigt oder sonst was sondern gingen einfach hinaus und warteten im GR auf die anderen, sogar Silvetta, von der Harry irgendwie mehr Widerspruch erwartet hätte. Naja, sie verstand wohl dass es um Familienangelegenheiten ging.

Als alle weg waren, die weg sollten, drehte Samuel (ab jetzt wird ich ihn generell so betiteln, aber kann sein dass ich hin und wieder am Anfang mal Harry schreib, so als Abwechslung) sich wieder zu seinen Eltern und fragte: „Dürfte ich nun bitte alles erfahren?"

Serverus sah ihn verwirrt und verwundert an: „Was meinst du bitte?"

„Ich möchte wissen warum du „eure Vorfahrin" gesagt hast und mir endlich die letzten beiden Geheimnisse erzählst, ich merke doch das euch was auf der Seele liegt. Schon seit bei dir Tränen geflossen sind Mum...nein, guck nicht so! Ich hab's gesehen, also sagt was!"

„Du bist wirklich ein schlauer Junge, du willst wirklich alles wissen? Dann hör zu:"

Draco drückte Harry noch mal an sich und Silja begann zu erzählen:

","FLASHBACK,",

„Ich weiß wir haben uns nie sehr gemocht, eigentlich sogar gehasst, doch ihr seid meine letzte Hoffnung! Passt auf den kleinen auf, der Lord würde ihn umbringen! Er hat eine Prophezeihung von einer Trewlaney! Sie ist in seinem Gefolge und eine äußert gute Seherin! Diese Prophezeihung besagt das der männliche von zweieigen Zwillingen ihn stürzen werde und das die Zwillinge hohe, beziehungsweise adelige Dunkelelfen sein werden. Er würde ihn töten! Ich bitte euch! Nehmt ihn auf!" , Serverus Snape, im Alter von Jahren fiel vor dem Ehepaar Potter auf die Knie und hielt ihnen ein Kind hin. „Bitte! Ich weiß ihr habt gerade erst einen Sohn verloren und es ist unverfroren euch darum zu bitten, aber bitte schützt den Kleinen vor dem dunklem Lord, vielleicht kann er uns eines Tages sogar von ihm befreien!"

Lily Potter stand gerührt vor ihm und nahm ihm das Kleine ab.

„Auch wenn wir uns nie gut verstanden haben, der Kleine kann nichts dafür, wir werden uns gut um ihn kümmern!"

Serverus bedankte sich, gab seinem Sohn noch einen Abschiedskuss auf die kleine Wange, sowie es seine Frau tat und zog sie schließlich mit sich. Seine Frau, die den weiblichen Teil ihrer Kinder auf den Arm hielt und deren Tränen stumm ihre Wangen benetzten und doch so viel aussagten, folgte ihm um die Ecke und man hörte nur noch zwei leise Plopps und eine Tür die leise ins Schloss fiel.

","FLASHBACK END,",

Draco umklammerte Harry nach der Story, der während dessen regelrecht erstarrt war, aber auch Draco war geschockt.

„Das heißt..., ihr meint..., Das IST NICHT EUER ERNST!", schrie Harry aufgebracht.

Silja schaute ihn geschockt an und man konnte sehen wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten und sie nicht gewillt war diese zurück zu drängen. Serverus nahm seine Freu in den Arm und Selina schaute ihren Bruder böse an: „GEHT DAS AUCH EIN BISCHEN RÜCKSICHTSVOLLER? NEIN HARRY! DU WEISST DOCH,WIR WOLLEN DICH ALLESAMT NUR VERARSCHEN!", ja ja, Sarkasmus in Ehren.

Harry fauchte zurück:

„UND WARUM HABT IHR MICH NICHT VON DEN MUGGELN WEGGEHOLT! DAD WUSSTE DOCH DASS ES MIR NICHT GUT GING! UND ER HAT MICH IMMER FERTIG GEMACHT OBWOHL ER WUSSTE DAS ICH SEIN SOHN BIN! SEIN LEIBLICHER SOHN!"

Und wieder Selina:

„WAS HÄTTE ER DENN MACHEN SOLLEN? DU WARST EIN GRYFFINDOR! ER KONNTE DIR DOCH NICHT SAGEN: HEY, ICH BIN DEIN VATER,SCHÖN DICH ZU SEHEN!"

„Doch, hätte er, er hätte mich auch früher wieder abholen können!"

„Er kann doch nichts dafür das Dumbledore ihm das verbot! VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE! WEISST DU EIGENTLICH WIEVIEL ANGST WIR JEDESMAL UM DICH HATTEN IN DEN LETZTEN 16 JAHREN? DAS DU TOTAL WEASLEY-MÄSSIG WIRST! WEISST DU DAS?"

„NEIN! ABER BELEIDIGE NICHT DIE WEASLEYS, DIE MEISTEN KÖNNEN NICHTS FÜR IHRE FAMILIE!"

Draco, der die ganze Zeit nur dagesessen, Harry festgehalten und den beiden zugeschaut hatte, meinte er müsse mal Ruhe bringen und rief spontan in die Runde:

„STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Alle 4 restlichen Personen im Raum guckten ihn verwirrt an und verstanden überhaupt nichts. Doch Draco erreichte was er wollte: Silja's Tränen versiegten und alle vergaßen für kurze Zeit die neuesten Ereignisse.

„Also, Selina, wenn man bei den Muggeln aufwächst ist es wirklich nicht schön, und besonders nicht bei so einer schlimmer art. Ich gebe ihm recht dass ihr ihn früher hättet abholen können! Muggel!", Draco spuckte das Wort nur so heraus: „Ist doch echt unglaublich! Ich denke, wir reden morgen weiter und das mit den Muggeln wird demnächst noch mal besprochen...morgen oder so. Ich denke...es ist besser ihr würdet jetzt gehen, wir brauchen jetzt alle erst mal unsere Ruhe."

So warf Draco die Familie seines Freundes galant aus dem Raum und wollte sich um seinen Freund kümmern. Silja wünschte allen eine gute Nacht und schritt edel zum Ausgang, wo sie auf ihren Mann wartete der es ihr nachtat, den Kindern, und dreien besonders, eine schöne Nacht in der Elfentraumwelt zu wünschen, obwohl Draco das noch nicht ganz verstand, er war doch gar keine Elfe...oder?

Selina hatte auch keine Lust mehr ihren Freunden was zu erzählen und winkte ihre Frage was denn passiert sei mit einem „Morgen Leute! Morgen!" ab.

Draco ging wieder zu Harry, zauberte ihnen mit einem wink seines zauberstabs Schlafanzüge an und dann legten sie sich schlafen.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihnen dass verzeihen kann..."

„Aber Harry...ich weiß es ist schwer aber sie konnten es wohl nicht machen, wir reden morgen ja noch einmal...denk jetzt erst mal nicht darüber nach und schlaf mein kleiner schwarzer Engel"

„Wer ist hier klein?" , fragte Harry noch, war aber im nächsten Moment schon eingeschlafen. Der Tag war einfach ziemlich anstrengend gewesen.

´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´

Naja, wie fandet ihr das Pitel?

Ist es ok so?

Habt ihr schon ein paar wenige Verdächte... (ist das die Mehrzahl von Verdacht?)

Schreibt mir, bitte um Kommis! )

HEAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL

In den nächsten Kapiteln sagen auch ihre Freunde ein bischen mehr als die paar Sätze, aber im Moment bin echt einfallslos, sry

Hoffe es ist nicht zu kurz für euren Geschmack...ich weiß bloß dass es länger ist als das erste...

sinja und son-lu noch mal durchknuddelt hab wegen euch das Ende noch n bischen verändert, ok so?

Natsu-chan


End file.
